


Mishap

by Regalchipmunk



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Explosions, Gen, Mishaps, Potions, grown!Millie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalchipmunk/pseuds/Regalchipmunk
Summary: Mildred's all grown up now. it's during a visit to Cackles to work on an experimental potion with Miss Hardbroom that it happens. To be fair, it wasn't even Mildred's potion that exploded...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't supposed to be plot but well I just couldn't help myself

It was astounding to Hecate how stupidly some of her students acted on some days. She’d been helping Mildred Hubble with her potions research project when it happened. It was an open study period so any year form could come into the potions laboratory and practice with help from the stern potions mistress. Mildred was visiting, picking Hecate’s brain on her potion.

In hindsight, she should have been paying more attention to their surroundings before the accident happened. Mildred’s project was to come up with an effective fertility potion to help people struggling to have a baby. Hecate had offered to help with it when the younger woman had mirrored her and asked for her input.

The tiny second year next to them mistakenly threw Henbane into her cauldron not paying attention to her ingredients. Mildred and Hecate heard the girl squeak as the cauldron turned an angry looking red and began bubbling ferociously and turned only to instinctively transfer all the students out of the lab before the resulting explosion sent them all through windows and walls and other lovely such solid objects. While Hecate had screwed her eyes shut expecting both her and Mildred to be sent flying with lab debris. She curiously opened one eye to notice a light silver bubble encasing them. 

“Mildred Hubble, when did you have time to perfect a protection bubble?” she asked turning to face her former pupil. Mildred had come such a long way in the last ten years as a Witch, first at Cackles and now visiting from Weirdsister College where she worked.

“I didn’t know it’d be this good to be honest Miss Hardbroom, I’ve never had to perform one so quickly.” Mildred let out in a strain. The spell was powerful and Hecate frowned a bit wondering why it was taking her former pupil such effort. 

“Why are you struggling to hold it? I know you have enough power to hold this spell nearly in your sleep.” Hecate began to look concerned as beads of sweat started dripping down her pupils face. 

“I think I’m also holding us up and I have to keep feeding bit of my magic to the potion as well Miss Hardbroom, it’s very taxing holding so many spells.” Hecate let her jaw drop as she looked around the lab seemed mostly clear.

“It appears that you can drop the protection bubble, I don’t know why you are holding us aloft, the floor looks just fine.” Hecate said. Mildred breathed a sigh of relief as she let the extra enchantments off. As soon as she did, Hecate felt the shift and the ominous crack caused both witches to attempt to get the spell back up quickly but they weren’t fast enough. With a crack that sounded more of thunder they fell into the dungeon-come-basement sixty feet below. The last that Hecate saw was the stone floor coming up to greet her very quickly.

It was some time later when she became consciousness and she felt the soreness of the fall. She came to her senses quickly after that, and rolled onto her stomach wincing at the pain. Taking stock of herself there was nothing broken, just bruises and stiffness. She looked over to see auburn hair peeking out from under the collapsed bench that had fallen with them. “Mildred!” she called, scrambling her way over, cursing her long dress as she tried to crawl. It wasn’t particularly restrictive unless one was pinning oneself down. She managed to stand and stumble over to the other woman’s prone form. She threw the bench parts off and looked her former pupil over before dropping to her knees and running her fingers through wet hair looking for the source. As she carded her fingers through the now loose locks looking for any major injuries. Her eyes flicked down the other woman’s body looking for major injuries. She gasped as she saw a large piece of the cauldron glass sticking out of Mildred’s side. Her body was soaked with the unfinished potion and while Hecate knew the components of the potion she couldn’t guarantee what was happening since the potion was untested. “Mildred, wake up, please!” Hecate began speaking frantically. She couldn’t transfer them out without possibly moving the shard of glass and causing more damage. She looked up and noticed the hole where the floor had given way after Mildred had released the spell. “Help us, anybody!” Hecate yelled frantically as she cradled Mildred’s head. There was a faint rustling from above as if there was someone navigating the debris from the room. 

“Hecate, Mildred, are you down there?” Hecate sighed in relief, it was Ada. The headmistress kneeled down on the edge of the hole before she peered over the edge. “Are you alright?” Ada called down. Hecate shook her head. 

“Mildred’s been impaled by part of the cauldron we were using. She is covered in the potion and I can’t transfer her without causing more damage Ada.” Hecate grabbed the unconscious woman’s pulse, thready and weak, but there. “We didn’t have time before Andra Goosnecks potion exploded next to us; we just transferred the girls out as quickly as possible.” The dark potion mistress offered knowing that Ada would have to know what exactly had happened to cause the incident. Ada nodded before turning away and said something to someone else. Hecate was almost relieved when Ada smiled back. 

“We don’t plan on lifting you out through the floor up here; Algernon’s spells are telling him that parts of the floor are still weak.” Ada said. Hecate let herself be overcome with shock. “We aren’t leaving you down there for long though, I promise Hecate. Miss Pentangle is on her way down through the old storerooms as we speak, she should be able to help you carry Mildred out without magic.” Ada called down as the edges of the floor started crumbling again and she stood quickly. “Hecate, be careful, we have to leave up here and seal it off, and we will see you in the infirmary shortly.” Ada called as she moved away. Hecate nodded to herself and watched as a ball of light came through the cracks around a door that she hadn’t noticed in her haste to check on Mildred. Mildred’s pulse started to stutter. 

“Pippa!” Hecate called out. “Pippa hurry!” she yelled as she laid Mildred flat before starting chest compressions. “Mildred don’t you dare die on me you silly brilliant witch.” She could hear the clicking of heels in the distance but her focus was on her former student. Hecate almost sobbed in relief as the door opened to reveal the generally bubbly pink witch. 

“Hecate, I’m here.” Pippa stated as she knelt next to the two on the floor. There was desperation from Hecate as she continued to make Mildred’s heart pump. “What is the Potion that you are soaked in?” Hecate looked at her friend as she stopped to check Mildred’s pulse it had stabilized somewhat. 

“It’s an experimental potion. There’s no telling what could happen if we use magic on her right now, or me for that matter. We are both soaked to the skin with it.” Hecate stated as she stood. “We will have to carry her and hope that she stays as stable as possible while we move her.” Pippa nodded seriously looking around fro something to lay the unconscious woman on to carry her. 

Hecate was way ahead of her though. Taking a portion of the bench that had fallen with them. It was short but would fit the girl’s torso. “Pips, I think we can levitate this and stabilize her torso to help move her without jostling her to much.” Hecate looked thoughtful. “Hopefully the magic on the table won’t affect her.” Pippa nodded before performing the levitation spell on the table.

They carefully picked Mildred up and placed her on the table. With Pippa concentrating on the spell as Hecate place her fingers at the pulse point they carefully made their way to the stairs. Hecate’s body protesting with the movements as the aches grew more and more. “Her pulse is remaining steady but let us hurry I don’t want her crashing again when I can’t do much of anything to help.” Hecate said look toward Pippa as they began to navigate the stairs.

The rest of the trip upstairs was silent, both witches concentrating on their tasks. It was a shock to Hecate the amount of people at the top of the stairs as they made it to the main floor. Students and the entire staff were waiting for them. Ada was standing aside with a wheel chair. Hecate scowled at her boss. 

“I don’t think so Ada. I am not getting in that thing, I can walk by myself!” Hecate insisted. The ferocity was taken away as her head began pounding and the room spun around her. The looks of concern on everyone’s faces did not escape her as her vision blacked out. 

“Hecate!” Ada called as Pippa caught her with another levitation spell. There was a blue mist surrounding Hecate as Pippa’s magic gently lowered her to the floor to lay flat. There was a bunch of movement as Algernon took over Mildred’s table and Pippa bodily picked up Hecate before they moved quickly to the infirmary. 

Hecate felt like she was climbing out of water as her senses returned to her. Her face screwed up as she turned her head. The sterilized smell of the infirmary invaded her nostrils as she came to. 

“What happened?” she groaned. She didn’t dare open her eyes. She knew that it had been some time since she could feel the scratchy cloth of the infirmary gowns instead of the soft fabric of her favorite dress. She heard movement and could smell orange with a hint of rose. Pippa’s voice sounded gentle.

“Well we made it upstairs and you fainted even though Ada offered you a wheelchair. I stopped your fall with a levitation spell out of instinct and you were shrouded in a blue mist-” Hecate’s eyes snapped open at that and she winced. “Once my magic caught you so we aren’t even sure what exactly happened with that, you were soaked in that experimental potion but everything turned out normal on your vitals so we don’t know if it was just a reaction from you or if there was something that actually happened.” Hecate listened and took stock of how her body felt. She felt sore and tired but otherwise normal and so she attempted to sit up. Pippa put a hand on her upper arm and the other on her back to help her sit up. The room tilted a little and she took deep breaths. 

“Right I suppose we will figure that mess out later. How is Mildred?” Hecate asked tired of talking of herself and curious as to her former student turned potions colleague. She look around as Pippa gulped and motioned to a curtained off area. 

“They’ve called in Helen Stalls.” Pippa whispered. Hecate felt her spirits dampen a bit. “Mildred is in surgery right now. There were quite a few things going on and her vitals wouldn’t stabilize. She has a lot of changes to make when she wakes up.” Pippa said as Hecate grabbed her hand and made to stand up. “Hecate, you can’t help right now, Helen is just seeing if she can heal her left kidney it was damaged by the glass shard.” Pippa plead with the dark haired witch. Hecate wobbled her way toward the curtained area with the pink witch trailing behind her closely.

“She helped save the students Pipsqueak, without a second thought she transferred half the students in the room and simultaneously protected us from the blast. If I hadn’t asked her to let the protective charms go because it was draining her power and I thought the floor was stable. Her injuries are my fault. I didn’t take up the charm fast enough when she was letting it down after the air cleared.” Hecate choked out as Pippa snapped her fingers and a spell was dropped allowing them to hear what was going on behind the curtains.

“Hiccup, you saved her life once, let them work. Helen is now her champion and you know she will do her best. Let’s go back to your bed and get you some more rest. Once they’re done we can break you out of here for a proper shower because frankly your hair is covered in dust and potion darling.” Pippa smirked as Hecate looked shy. 

“I am aware that I must look a fright especially in this ghastly scrap that the infirmary healer says is a nightgown.” Hecate hedged as she realized exactly how much of her skin was showing. The scoop neck of the gown hinting at generous cleavage and a bit short in her mind as it only went down to just below her knees. The pale green was doing nothing for her complexion in her personal opinion. Her hair hung limply down to her hips, tangled and sticky from the potion that had splashed as they fell into the dungeon below her laboratory. She lay down on the bed again and exhaustion took her over. The steady voices of Helen and her team speaking clinically and the beep that was slow but steady telling Hecate that the girl was still alive. They were alive, the castle could be repaired. She vowed that she would be there to help Mildred in her recovery. With that thought, she let the darkness consume her again.


End file.
